Originally manufactured keys carry identifying information, such as, names, number codes, etc., which is impressed or embossed thereon by automated, mass production processes. When a locksmith is required to duplicate a key or replace a lost key, the key blank that is employed is devoid of the original information. The locksmith is thereupon required to apply the information to the head of the key manually.
In general, information is cut or stamped into a key blank with sets of individual stamps. Each of the stamps comprises an elongated slug, usually rectangular in cross section, having a word, number, letter, or other character, cut on one face thereof. The information carrying face is positioned on the key blank and the stamp is then tapped with a hammer to chisel or engrave the information into the key. Since the keys are made of relatively hard metal, the accurate positioning of the stamp to apply the character carried thereby is not easily accomplished. When application of a series of characters is required, such as a multi-digit code, the accurate and neat stamping of those characters becomes particularly difficult.
Prior known locksmith tools have included structures in which the point of application of the stamp was fixed so that the key being stamped was required to be moved for the successive application of multiple stamps. Accurate placement of the stamped indicia thus was difficult and dependent on the visual acuity of the locksmith. In addition, repeated percussive blows over a period of use could result in damage or misalignment to any movable beds designed to hold the keys.
There thus exists a need for a tool or device capable of accurately positioning and spacing locksmith stamps of the type described so that the characters may be easily applied to the key in a neat and properly spaced manner.